Prologo: El surgimiento de Red
by MacroKiller115
Summary: ESTA SALIENDO ALGO A LA LUZ... ALGO QUE NADIE CREIA ACPAZ DEL MUNDO DE POKEMON Y ESTE ALGO... TUVO UN COMIENZO. ESTE ES SU ORIGEN, ESTE ES... EL SURGIMIENTO DE RED. AVISOS IMPORTANTES EN MI PERFIL. ESTE FIC NO ESTA BASADO EN EL MANGA!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, soy Joseto1945 y este es mi primer fic. Espero que les guste y si no, no sean muy duros en los reviews…**

**Bueno este fic se llama "El surgimiento de Red" pero NO esta basado en el manga, sino que es un UA. En muchos de mis fics que algún día subiré tendrán un personaje especial. En caso de mis Fics de Pokemon será Red, en los de DBZ serán otros y asi… Bueno aquí los dejo con la historia.**

**Ah, si se me olvidaba. Pokemon y sus personajes (exceptuando algunos) no es mio sino que de Nintendo y Satoshi Taijiri y bla, bla, bla ya conocen el resto de todos los fics que posiblemente ya leyeron.**

**Y (por fin) aquí va la historia…**

* * *

><p><strong>El Surgimiento de Red <strong>

**Capitulo 1**

"_**Paquete Humano"**_

_**20 de septiembre 10:56:06**_

_**Comando Red "Rojo" Ketchum**_

_**Omega Knife**_

_**Instalaciones de Ciudad Verde, Kanto **_

Me desperté, eran ya las 11:00, y pensé "mi padre me va a matar" creyendo que no me perdonaría despertarme tan tarde. Me levante, tome una ducha y me vestí con mi atuendo típico: Mi polera negra, mis zapatos y pantalones del mismo color y por ultimo; mi chaqueta negra con rojo con la R roja a un lado del hombro y la Ω roja también en el otro. Salí corriendo hacia la sala del equipo donde todos me esperaban. Me coloque en una mesa entre Siete y Scorch, mis dos mejores amigos. Nos saludamos y empezamos a charlar. Primera parte buena del dia: La informante de mi padre todavía no llega a darnos nuestra misión.

-Que bueno que llegas, Red. –Me dice Scorch en tono aliviado –Pensé que nos dejarías solo en esta.-

-Que? Y perderme pasarlo bien un rato? Ni lo sueñes! –Le respondo yo. Siete y Scorch tienen los mismos atuendos que yo pero, obviamente, somos distintos de aspecto. Scorch tiene pelo rubio a lo militar, y siete lo tiene café oscuro y alborotado y tiene mi tono de piel, que es un tanto morena, pero no en exceso.

-Que crees que sea tan importante para llamarnos a nosotros –pregunta Siete, con un tanto de orgullo en su voz.

-No lo se Siete. Pero espero que sea divertido –Digo –No tenemos hace mucho una misión –Es la verdad. Pero no porque seamos malos en nuestro trabajo, sino por lo bien que lo hacemos. Somos los últimos, sí. Pero somos la última esperanza. Cuando una misión fracasa, mandan a la elite, pero cuando la elite falla, vamos nosotros. Nosotros somos los mejores.

En ese entonces entro una chica rubia de no mas de 19, era la agente Domino, la mano derecha de mi padre. Fue asignada a nuestro equipo en esta misión. Así que espero que nos sea un reto.

Ella me ve y me sonríe. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. Se acerca y se sienta con nosotros

-Bueno, tengo los datos de la misión. Tenemos que llegar a un gimnasio tomar un paquete y largarnos de ahí.

-Bien. –digo –Y habrá acción?

-No, solo iremos los cuatro. Es demasiada gente, dos serán pilotos y los otros dos bajaran y sacaran al paquete –Nos deprime su respuesta pero aceptamos con la cabeza. Lego noto algo en las palabras que Domino acaba de decir.

-"_Al"_? –Pregunto molesto –Acaso vamos por algún Pokemon? ¿Eso no lo hacen los equipos normales? ¿Entrar y robar Pokemon?

-No, el paquete no es un pokemon, aunque se nos ordeno llevarnos también a los pokemon del paquete –dice ella

-Quieres decir…? –dice Siete, pero ella no lo deja terminar

-Así es. Vamos por la líder de gimnasio. –Dice para sorpresa mía –Es una misión de secuestro.

-Quien es "_la_" líder?- pregunto con entusiasmo, pues nunca había echo una misión así.

-Es la líder del gimnasio celeste –Dice al fin –Misty

Ese tipo de misión era obviamente para comandos especializados. Y como yo acabo de entrar a los omegas, esta es mi tercera misión, mi primera de este tipo, y espero que sea la tercera misión completada a la perfección.

* * *

><p>Bueno y ahí va mi primer episodio. Dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí va el Capitulo 2, sé que son muy cortos los episodios pero así es como prefiero escribir. Bueno Pokemon es propiedad de Nintendo y Satoshi Taijiri. Recuerden comentar!

El surgimiento de Red

Capitulo 2

"_**Conversación familiar"**_

_**20 de Septiembre 22:27:07**_

_**Comando Red "Rojo" Ketchum**_

_**Omega Knife**_

_**Gimnasio Verde, Kanto**_

Mi padre me mando a llamar. Entro en su gimnasio y el conserje me pasa la llave con la que abro un panel secreto de un ascensor. Bajo cruzando los laboratorios de mi padre donde se investigan a los pokemon mas poderosos. Originalmente su laboratorio estaba en una isla secreta, isla nueva, creo que se llamaba. Pero ya no esta ahí desde que el pokemon mas poderoso jamás creado por el hombre se salió de control. Dicen que la explosión fue enorme.

Sigo bajando por las instalaciones hasta llegar a un pasillo en el nivel -7 donde se encuentra la oficina de mi padre. Es gracioso, todos piensan que este gimnasio es un lugar para batallar y tener fieros combates en contra de mi padre por la medalla, pero en realidad es más, mucho más….

Al entrar lo veo, esta sentado en su mullida silla color gris con su típico atuendo naranja pero se ve serio, como si acabara de ocurrir algo inesperado.

-Ah, Red. Ya estas aquí. Siéntate, tengo que hablarte sobre tu misión. Han ocurrido algunos contratiempos… -dice muy sereno. Eso es lo que mas me impresiona de el; nunca esta fuera de si…

-Que sucede? –Digo yo

-La misión tuya era de secuestrar a una líder, tomar sus pokemon y largarte de ahí. ¿No? Bueno pues al parecer no va a ser tan sencillo como esperábamos. Tendrás que sacar algunos blancos primero–Dice. Yo lo miro emocionado. Acción, dificultades, evasión, ahora estamos hablando en mi idioma. –partirán en media hora hacia celeste.

-El nombre de los blancos? -pregunto

-Un líder de gimnasio de islas naranja, Rudy y un observador Pokemon de Paleta, Tracey. –Esos nombres me acordaron de alguien, Alguien de quien mi padre me conto hace mucho tiempo…

-Paleta? No es el pueblo donde vivíamos cuando era pequeño? –Una sonrisa se muestra en su cara como si recordara algo per que le doliera pero que algo le diera esperanza. Entonces sin mas me abrazo y yo me sorprendí. Hace años que no me abrazaba. Desde que tenía 6, creo…

–Red tengo que decirte algo más. Una información me llego hace algunos meses. Creo que te lo conté, verdad? –Me acorde de algo pasado hace algunos meses, de hecho había sido la vez anterior que lo vi

-Si, era sobre un entrenador misterioso que venció al team Magma y al Aqua antes que mi equipo fuera llamado a la acción. –Dije al ver que los ojos de mi padre estaban mostrando un sentimiento que nunca le había visto; _felicidad_

-pues entonces tengo que confesar algo que puede influir en tu misión –Dijo para mi confusión y próxima sorpresa y alegría. –Tu hermano y madre están con vida

-QUE! –grito mas feliz que nunca –Y donde están?

-En pueblo Paleta- justo donde vivimos antes de la explosión.

Era verdad. Hace 14 años, el equipo Magma amenazo con conquistar Kanto pero los Rocket los mantuvieron a raya. De hecho, me sorprende como estamos ahora. Antes éramos héroes. Ahora somos villanos. Increible. Pero ese no es el punto, de hecho ahora que me acuerdo, originalmente les hicimos frente por honor pero una noche lops magma se aliaron con otro equipo: El Aqua y nos atacaron por sorpresa iniciando por paleta pues sabían que viviamos ahí. Durante el ataque, nuestra casa fue devastada y quedamos al parecer solo nosotros dos y desde entonces la batalla fue personal. Los sacamos de Kanto, si. Pero mi padre quería venganza. Esa fue la razón de su capricho poir tener los pokemon mas poderosos.

Al verme tan sorprendido mi padre dijo:

-No te emociones tanto, pues tu misión tiene que ser cumplida a la perfección

-Y por qué esa información puede influir en mi misión? –Pregunto

-Pues revise el expediente de tu hermano menor y al parecer el paquete y el fueron muy amigos. Y posiblemente nos odie después de esto. –Esa información me molesta

-Y entonces por qué vamos a secuestrarla? –Pregunto sin comprender el plan de mi padre.

-Todo a su debido tiempo hijo. Todo a su tiempo…

Y entonces fui a prepararme para mi misión

Bueno aquí termina el segundo episodio. Espero terminar el tercero pronto y subirlo pronto también. Otra cosa: ¿Alguien sabe porque los tráileres originales de las películas de pokemon son diferentes a las películas en si? Si no saben de que les hablo solo miren estos videos: .com/watch?v=b70GRNYnacI&feature=my_favorites&list=FLp65Or3Vtyj2o7ks2fvwgZg

.com/watch?v=uC17b0q6A6Q&feature=related

Bueno comenten de los videos y del fanfic porfa! No se de donde salieron estos videos. Si alguien me puede explicar que significan esos tráileres


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno este episodio me quedo demasiado corto y por eso subí el cuatro junto a este. Este episodio lo pensaba colocar en el anterior pero no se me ocurría que poner entonces salió después de lo previsto y aparte. Bueno Pokemon es de Nintendo, Satoshi Taijiri y todos los demás tipos que hicieron que una serie tan buena como lo era pokemon se hiciera como esta ahora :(

Bueno disfruten ^_^

"_**Cambio de planes"**_

_**21 de Septiembre 15:03:45**_

_**Comando Red "Rojo" Ketchum**_

_**Omega Knife**_

_**Explorador Omega, de camino a ciudad celeste, Región Kanto**_

El explorador omega es un impresionante helicóptero de la mas avanzada tecnología de infiltración: Camuflaje de Invisibilidad, deflectores de radar, dos mini-cañones de energía*, capases de detener y derrotar un híper rayo de el mítico pokemon Rayquaza (historia verdadera: pero como lo dije es otra historia) y un cañón de sombra*, sin contar que tiene TV por cable y wi-fi.

Pero yo no estaba admirando el helicóptero como usualmente lo hacia, sino que pensaba con nueve (N/A: Domino por si no lo saben es la agente 009 en mewtwo regresa) y los demás que hacer para no tener que derramar sangre en la misión.

-Entonces me dices que esta tipa Misty es muy buena amiga de tu hermano desaparecido y piensas que los dos otros blancos podrían ser sus amigos también –dice Domino luego de contarles la situación.

-Exacto –Confirmo yo –Y no tengo ganas de que mi hermano lo primero que crea de mi es que soy un secuestrador asesino. Un secuestrador puede pasar como malentendido si se tienen las habilidades suficientes, pero el asesinato…

-Y que propones que hagamos, Red? –Me dice Siete desde el asiento del piloto

-No lo sé, podríamos sacarla del gimnasio y secuestrarla luego –digo, Entonces veo que a Domino le brillan los ojos. No me gusta que haga eso. Dicen que cosas malas pasan cuando hace eso…

-Ya sé! –dice

Que se te ocurre? –Pregunta Scorch

¿Qué tal si Red le pide una cita? –dice. Scorch se cae de la risa y siete se la esta guardando, posiblemente ella misma también. Yo solo atino a sonrojarme mucho y gritar: ESTAS LOCA?

-no –dice ella todavía aguantándose la risa –pensé que te podrías pasar como tu hermano e invitarla a una cita, luego le secuestramos mientras van a su cita y parecería como si los hubieran secuestrado a los dos. O por lo menos hasta que hallen a tu verdadero hermano que por cierto: ¿Cómo se llama?

Se llama Ash. –digo aun sonrojado por el plan de domino –pero eso no ayuda a que mi hermano me odie menos después de esto.

-De cierta forma sí –dice siete con una sonrisa burlona en su cara –puedes hacerlo pasar como una coincidencia. El plan de Domino es brillante, con razón está en la guardia del jefe. –dice y noto que Domino se sonroja con el comentario.

-Gracias Siete, eres muy amables al decir eso. –Entonces de pongo a reír para mi interior. ¿A nueve le gusta Siete? Suena chistoso, 97. Jajaja! (N/A: bueno lo admito el chiste me salió horrendo XD)

-Pero enserio su plan tiene mucho sentido –Dice Scorch –Tal vez incluso le salga novia a Red si nos atrasamos, jajajaja!

Juro que si hace eso lo voy a matar. Pero ahora que lo pienso, el plan es muy bueno. Tal vez Domino sí es tan macabramente astuta como decían. Sabe manejar muy bien los cambios de planes…

*1: Son como los cañones que ocupan Jessie y James en el capitulo ¡Equipo Rocket vs Equipo Plasma! (14va temporada) Solo que muchísimo mas poderosos

*2: Les puse así a esos cañones que ocupa el helicóptero de Giovanni en el regreso de Mewtwo para derribar pokemon ya que no tienen nombre y se me vino ese nombre por el ataque que hace Darkrai en la 10ª película.


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Secuestro en progreso"**_

_**21 de Septiembre 16:31:34**_

_**Comando Red "Rojo" Ketchum**_

_**Omega Knife**_

_**Explorador Omega, sobre ciudad celeste, Región Kanto**_

Cuando no quedamos sobrevolando ciudad celeste ya había revisado los datos que había de Ash y Misty en la computadora. Me sorprende que no hayamos sabido nada de el antes pues a ganado mas premios que nadie que haya conocido: Ocho mejores en la liga añil, Ganador de las islas naranja, ocho mejores en la liga Jhotto, ocho mejores en la Hoen, ocho mejores en la liga Sinnoh. Hasta había ganado en la batalla de la frontera y era el supuesto elegido de una leyenda de la salvación de mundo. Se le ha visto con pokemon muy raros como la mayoría de los legendarios!

De Misty también no es menor ya que estuvo con Ash en la mayoría de estos sucesos de mi hermano gemelo (N/A: si por si no lo habían notado Red y Ash son hermanos gemelos) y ahora se encargaba del gimnasio celeste que desde su llegada había ascendido a uno de los mejores gimnasios de la región y de los mas difíciles. Entonces oigo a alguien a mi lado. Nueve esta con una ropa que tengo que admitirlo, me hace ver un completo niño bueno: una chaqueta blanca con celeste y negro con una franja amarilla y unos jeans grises y por si fuera poco eso; una gorra de la liga pokemon de Unova.

-Es en serio? –pregunto

-Sí –dice para horror mio –Esta es la ropa que tu hermanito usa. Nos enteramos por un agente que esta viajando por Unova con estas ropas. También tengo otra cosa –entonces saca una pokebola y me la pasa riéndose. –Al parecer seré tu madrina de entrenamiento pokemon jajajaja!

-Estas de broma? Un pokemon? Que es? –Entonces oprimo en botón de la pokebola y de ella sale un personaje muy extraño, una pequeña ratita color amarillo Con las puntas de las orejas negras.

-Adivina entrenador: Quien es ese pokemon? –Dice Scorch entrando al ver el pokemon mientras se ríe.

-Es una broma? Es obvio que es un pikachu. En todo caso gracias nueve. Ya me preguntaba como imitar el pikachu de Ash.

-De nada pero eso no es todo lo increíble de este pokemon. –Dice mientras subo al pikachu a mi hombro, me parece que le agrado, y el también me agrada a mi! Nunca había tenido un pokemon. No se suelen usar en los comandos.

-Que es? –digo con curiosidad

-Ese pikachu es diferente, tiene las bio-marcas de un pokemon clonado –dice y a mi se me cae la boca -y además según el informe es clonado de el pikachu de tu hermano

-QUEEEEE? –grito muy sorprendido. Noto que mi pikachu se entristece por hablar de ese tema. –Te molesta que hablemos de ese tema pikachu? –el asiente –Entonces no se hablara mas del tema y punto. No por ser clonado eres diferente eres igual un pokemon y mereces un trato semejante. –digo sonriente

-Pi? Pikachu pika pikapi! –dice mi nuevo amigo mientras se apoya contra mi cara en muestra de afecto.

Entonces aterrizamos a las afueras de la ciudad me pongo la ropa y la mochila y me guardo el pokegear nuevo que nos dieron para comunicarme con mi equipo en esta misión. Es nuevo y esta encriptado en una línea segura, no podemos arriesgarnos a nada. Nueve viene con mas ropa, para desgracia mía.

-Que? Mas ropa? –digo enfadado al ver que trae un traje mas formal. Unas pantalones negros, un abrigo, un chaleco del mismo color y una camisa blanca. –Por favor, Domino, no voy a un funeral, voy a una cita-secuestro, lo recuerdas?

-Y vas a ir a una cita vestido como un entrenador? –dice –Estas loco?

-Pero si solo le voy a pedir que vaya al cine conmigo en la noche, vale? –digo molesto y luego feliz al ver que ella suspira y deja de insistir.

-Bueno, eso creo que es suficiente para que la misión funcione, supongo que esto no era necesario

-No, no lo era

-Bueno ya vete, que se hace tarde –dice al fin, saco a pikachu de su pokebola y el sube a mi hombro.

-Esta bien, adiós

Y entonces partí hacia el gimnasio. A la entrada de la ciudad empecé a conversar con pikachu y contarle la misión. El al principio no lo tomo bien y se aseguro de darme una buena descarga eléctrica por eso.

-PI, PIKACHUPI PIKAKACHU, PIKACHUPIKA PIKAPI! –dice furioso

-Tranquilo pikachu yo tampoco quiero hacerlo pero si no lo hacemos mi padre mandara a soldados normales del equipo que destruirán y acabaran con todo! –digo yo tratando de que pare de darme descargas

Pi pikachu? –pregunta él triste

Si, es enserio –digo y el baja la cabeza –tranquilo, te puedo asegurar que no le harán daño a nadie

Pi –dice el un poco más animado. De la que me salve, si pikachu se hubiera negado a cooperar tendría que hacerlo de la manera original.

Luego de un rato llego al gimnasio, apenas entro me topo con un tipo mas alto que yo con polera verde y una banda en la cabeza. Al verme se queda helado y yo también, lo reconozco del informe de la misión, es Tracey, colaborador del Prof. Oak y un muy buen amigo de Ash.

Entonces corto el silencio

-Tracey! Como has estado! –digo con una sonrisa en la cara. Me duele la verdad mentir a uno de los mejores amigos de mi hermanito.

-Ash? Eres tú? No estabas en Unova? –dice el aun muy sorprendido por verme

-Decidí hacer un descanso y venir a ver a Mis… a verlos –digo sonrojándome pero este lo único que atina es a empezar a reír

-Jajajaja! Que bueno que viniste Ash! No sabes como te extrañamos todos! Deberías ver a tus pokemon! Se alegraran mucho de verte!

-Si, bueno, pensaba quedarme un tiempo en Kanto y luego volver a Unova para seguir ganando batallas. –me sonrojo al pensar lo que voy a decir después –Pero lo más importante a lo que vine fue por que tengo que decirle algo a Misty…

-En verdad, Ash? Al fin te diste cuenta de lo que sientes por ella? –me sonrojo mas por ese comentario y me enojo con Ash. ¿Tan torpe era en ese aspecto que todos se daban cuenta antes que el?

-Pues si… -digo –supongo que…

Entonces escuche una voz que me hizo temblar pues había estudiado esa voz en el helicóptero y la verdad, me había dejado completamente embobado.

-Ash eres tú?

Y entonces la vi…

Bueno y aquí termino el cuarto episodio de "El surgimiento de Red". Espero que les haya gustado. Trate de hacer este episodio un tanto mas largo que los anteriores ya que al fin la misión de Red se empieza a desarrollar y al parecer Red tiene mas parecidos con Ash de lo que cree. Por favor comenten y gracias a los que ya lo hicieron, no, no gracias. MUCHISIMAS gracias a las personas que comentaron. Me llenan de ganas de continuar esta historia! Espero poder volver con el próximo episodio pronto. Si es que mis estudios no me lo impiden volveré antes de una semana

Hasta la próxima!

Joseto1945


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Secuestro en progreso"**_

_**21 de Septiembre 17:04:24**_

_**Comando Red "Rojo" Ketchum**_

_**Omega Knife**_

_**Gimnasio Celeste, Región Kanto**_

-En verdad, Ash? Al fin te diste cuenta de lo que sientes por ella? –me sonrojo mas por ese comentario y me enojo con Ash. ¿Tan torpe era en ese aspecto que todos se daban cuenta antes que el?

-Pues si… -digo –supongo que…

Entonces escuche una voz que me hizo temblar pues había estudiado esa voz en el helicóptero y la verdad, me había dejado completamente embobado.

-Ash eres tú?

Y entonces la vi… Tengo que admitirlo; Se ve mucho mas hermosa que en la foto ¡si esto continua mi hermano me odiara por otra razón!

-Misty –respondo pensando claramente que decir –que alegría volver a verte!

-Yo… -dice sonrojándose al decirle eso ultimo ¿Cómo mi hermano puede ser tan ciego? Entonses es cuando pikachu remplaza al de mi hermano. O eso creo.

-Pikachupi! –Dice el, con entusiasmo mientras se lanza a sus brazos

-Pikachu, también te extrañe! ¿Cómo han estado?

-Bien, Misty gracias por preguntar. Y tu?-Digo poniéndome un poco nervioso por la acción que habré de tomar ahora. "Tranquilo es solo una cita, y además es una cita falsa para un secuestro. Después de todo ¿Qué podría salir mal?"

-Bien gracias. Ven, pasa a la sala. Tracey, te quedaras al final o te iras ahora?

-Creo que me iré. –dice el. Gracias a dios, si se quedara, tendría que deshacerme de él. Y no creo que a Misty le agrade que lo primero que haga sea matar a uno de mis mejores amigos. –Además ustedes dos tienen mucho de que hablar –dice mientras me guiña un ojo y sale. Yo solo me sonrojo. Vamos a la sala donde Misty me ofrece algo de beber, yo acepto y nos ponemos a hablar de "mis" aventuras en Unova. Cuando terminamos de hablar noto que estoy nervioso ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso es el estrés por la misión o es…? No, no puede ser. Misty es la chica de quien gusta Ash. No puedo enamorarme de ella. Pienso que voy a explotar si no se lo pregunto pronto pero por suerte ella pregunta:

-y que te trae a Kanto, Ash?- dice. Este es el momento. No puedo desaprovecharlo.

-Pues veras… -Pienso en que decir, en que diría mi hermano, pero la verdad es que estoy tan nervioso –que no pienso con claridad –Unova se parece mucho a Kanto, bueno obviamente no en los pokemon y todo eso, sino que en las personas, y pues veras… -me quedo mudo, no puedo continuar, no quiero mentirle… no quiero secuestrarla…. Se forma un largo momento de silencio

…

…

…

…

…

Entonces ella rompe el silencio –Y entonces…?

La veo a los ojos, no puedo evitar sonrojarme, mi mundo se detiene y solo puedo preguntarme: ¿Estoy enamorado de Misty? A lo que respondo una cosa: Sí, sí lo estoy (N/A: NO ME MATEN. NO TENGO OPCION SI QUERO UN FANFIC EMOCIONANTE)

-Me di cuenta que… que… -digo tartamudeando

-que..? –dice Misty. Acaso lo que estoy viendo en su rostro es un sonrojo? ¿De verdad me querrá? No, ella quiere a mi hermano, y cree que soy el. Maldito suertudo

-? –Termino sonrojándome de sobre manera. Espera un momento, lo hice! Le pedí una cita! Pero lamentablemente no me entendió nada.

-Que? –Pregunta Misty confundida

Respiro hondo y pregunto: ¿Querrías ir al cine conmigo esta noche?- Veo que se queda quieta y me mira sin ningún sentimiento, como si estuviera paralizada. Luego se da la vuelta y dice despacio:

-Si… me encantaría

Bueno aquí va el quinto episodio. Perdón por demorarme tanto, ya tenia el episodio iniciado, solo no se me venia nada a la cabeza, y la verdad creo que este a sido uno de mis capítulos mas pobres… Espero poder mejorar pero aparte de eso tuve "problemas técnicos" y bien graves la verdad, el disco duro donde guardaba los capítulos del fanfic, mi música, mis trabajos, mis videos imágenes, TODO! Incluso perdí todas mis películas de pokemon incluyendo las 5 primeras temporadas! Bueno estoy tratando de recuperarlo todo pero la cosa va lenta, tranquilos, esto no pasara de nuevo. Sé que no se ve nada de Ash aun pero tranquilos, aparecerá, no me lo perdonaría sino. Quiero hacerles una advertencia, el próximo episodio tendrá múltiples puntos de vista y empezara la acción verdadera. Bueno nos leemos pronto!

Joseto1945


	6. Chapter 6

**El Surgimiento de Red **

**Capitulo 6**

"_**Traición"**_

_**21 de Septiembre, 22:47:06**_

_**Comando Red "Rojo" Ketchum**_

_**Omega Knife**_

_**Cuidad celeste, Región Kanto**_

Estaba caminando con Misty de regreso al gimnasio. Estaba alegre, por supuesto, habíamos ido a ver una película llamada Terminator 2: El Juicio Final. Era sobre un niño que se suponía que seria un héroe del futuro quien salvaría a la humanidad en la guerra contra las maquinas y estas, para evitar las molestias, envían una de máxima calidad a matarlo al pasado y los humanos para evitarlo mandan otra reprogramada a salvarlo. La verdad yo iba a elegir una mas común para una cita pero Misty me sorprendió al decirme que quería ver esa. Bueno, entrando de nuevo en la actualidad, me encontraba con el brazo tras su cabeza y ella apoyada en mi. Estaba un poco nervioso por eso, pero estaba más preocupado porque mi equipo debió haber llegado antes de que empezara la película y terminado esto, pero la verdad era que me agradaba estar con Misty. Era muy buena persona, no merecía lo que le iba a pasar. Entonces me fijo en donde estamos: Ya hemos llegado al gimnasio, abrimos la puerta y nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones pues ella me ofreció asilo por el tiempo en que estuviera en su casa. Sus hermanas habían salido de viaje a Jhoto para un concurso de modelaje así que teníamos la casa sola aparte de los pokemon. Pikachu esta durmiendo en mi habitación, pero se despierta cuando me oye llegar.

-Pikapi, pikachupi pipika?- pregunta el roedor

-Misty sigue bien, tranquilo, mi equipo no apareció en su momento así que tendrá que ser mañana- digo. Él se alegra y se vuelve a dormir. Me saco la chaqueta y me acuesto sobre la cama luego de un rato oigo una voz.

-Ash? –dice la voz, que instantáneamente se que es Misty –Puedes venir?

-Ya voy, Misty- me levanto de la cama y abro mi puerta, entonces veo que esta sonrojada. –Que sucede?

-Ven, acompáñame. –Me extiende la mano y yo la tomo me dirige hacia el estadio y entonces se me acerca. –Yo... yo quería decirte algo muy importante. –Noto que se sonroja a pesar de la leve obscuridad del gimnasio. Yo me sonrojo también.

-Y que es Misty? –Pregunto un tanto confuso

-Es que… que… -No puede contenerse y me abraza con toda fuerza mientras algunas lagrimas caen por su rostro –No puedo creer que estés aquí, interrumpiendo tu sueño por mi. Nadie había echo algo así antes por mi. Yo… yo… YO TE AMO ASH! NO PUEDO DEJAR DE SENTIRLO TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO!

Esas palabras me rompen el corazón y luego me lo vuelven a armar. Ella me dijo que me ama! Sé que esas palabras son para Ash, pero da igual, no puedo evitarlo. Solo atino al cerrar los ojos, y unir mis labios con los suyos. Mi primer beso, lleno de pasión y sentimiento. Cuando el beso acaba la miro para ver si no me dormí, si todo esto es un sueño. Pero es real, y es fantástico. O por lo menos lo es hasta que noto algo por la ventana. Un gigantesco helicóptero negro se dirige hacia acá mientras aparece de la nada. -_"NO!"- _Pienso, luego agarro a Misty, cubriéndola con ambos brazos y salto hacia delante, siento un estruendo a mis espaldas y luego un intenso dolor de escombros cayéndome encima. Me levanto y veo que hay unos sujetos bajando del helicóptero, que es el explorador Omega. Uno de ellos me apunta con su arma, tiene un atuendo negro con un símbolo que logro identificar, _-"Imposible"_ –Pienso. _–"Su líder murió! No deberían seguir en funcionamiento!"._

-Quieto Rocket!- Me dice, yo lo pateo y le quito su arma. Disparo contra los otros. Quienes se cubren instintivamente. La verdad no quiero matar a nadie, solo asustar. Corro hacia ellos y lo dejo inconscientes de unos cuantos golpes. Luego me doy vuelta y veo que alguien tiene a Misty apuntándole con una pistola en la cabeza.

-Hola, Red – dice la persona que se oculta en las sombras junto con Misty. –Supongo que tu misión no fue muy bien que digamos.

_**Dos horas antes….**_

"_**En la boca del lobo"**_

_**21 de Septiembre, 20:36:08**_

_**Agente Jason "3-8" Weaver **_

_**Guardia personal de Giovanni **_

_**Instalaciones Rocket de ciudad Verde, Región Kanto**_

Mi misión de proteger a Giovanni empezó a mis 26 años, cuando era de los mejores comandos de la organización. ¿Mi escuadrón? Yo pertenecía a los mejores de la época, los Delta Frost (N/A: Lo se, lo se, es de Cal of dutty MW3, pero necesitaba un nombre adecuado). Habíamos tenido el índice de mas misiones realizadas con éxito que ningún escuadrón hasta el momento, yo era el líder; Delta 38, me decían, por ser el 38° líder del escuadrón desde que madam Boss (madre del actual jefe) fundo los comandos Rocket hace 30 años. Fue mi equipo quien encontró el ADN de mew en Sudamérica, mi equipo quien ayudo a entrenar al primer mewtwo, mi equipo quien apoyo y entreno a Giovanni y Red para ser lideres, pero también fue mi equipo el que murió casi por completo. ¿Cómo? En la batalla de Paleta hace 12 años. Yo y uno de mis compañeros a quien yo llamaba Siete, habíamos sido ordenados de proteger a un Red de 5 años en ese entonces, y sacarlo del pueblo mientras los Magma y Aqua destruían todo y los nuestros hacían lo posible por defenderlo. Giovanni había ido a buscar a su esposa, Delia, y a su segundo gemelo, Ash, al laboratorio del Prof. Oak, un viejo amigo y antiguo científico de la organización. El resto de mi equipo fue con el, pensando en hacer la situación un poco mas segura pero fueron emboscados al llegar ahí, Giovanni volvió moribundo, completamente solo y nos dijo que habíamos fallado, que todos habían muerto y entonces ocupamos nuestra ultima oportunidad, nuestro primer éxito de clonación de mew, mewtwo, el primer clon exitoso, a quien yo entrene, fue en nuestra ayuda, pero para detener a todos se sacrifico destruyendo todo a su paso. Por eso Giovanni decidió que no había que ser bondadosos con los próximos clones, pues pensaba que así no se sacrificarían por uno, pero obviamente, resulto mal y el pokemon se rebelo, pero es otra historia. Luego de que mi equipo muriera, Siete se preocupo de entrenar a la siguiente generación de comandos mientras que yo me preocupe de defender al líder rocket junto con 009, quien llego después.

Así he estado desde entonces.

Estoy a un lado de Giovanni, hace algunas horas Red se fue en una misión de sumo secreto. Secuestrar a la líder celeste, Misty. Él esta revisando unos informes. De repente sonríe y mi mira.

-Mira esto, Jason, El experimento 387 esta cada vez más fuerte, Zager dice que es posible de que este prospere. Te encargaras de entrenar a este como hiciste con el primero? Ya sabes que eso de la armadura no funciona bien.- dice el. Me sorprendo. No hemos tenido un éxito en años.

-Ojala, recuerdo los entrenamientos con mewtwo. Eran fascinantes –respondo yo con cierto entusiasmo. Otro mewtwo. Espero de que sea cierto.

-Ahora que lo pienso, deberíamos clonar también la hija del profesor anterior, se lo debemos. ¿Como se llamaba? –Dice. Me sorprendo. Ser bondadoso no es algo que Giovanni tenga en cuenta muy a menudo. Hago memoria. Si, el profesor anterior había querido ocupar la tecnología de clonación para revivir a su hija muerta en un accidente.

–Amber, señor- digo yo –Pero… no esta el doctor con ella ya? ¿Para que revivirla? –Pregunto

-Tranquilo tres-ocho, no me he vuelto loco. Según el informe de mewtwo II, en su infancia se hiso amigo de Ambertwo. Pero cuando desapareció, enloqueció por completo y tuvieron que sedarlo. Entonces creo que si la revivimos, podríamos controlar al mewtwo anterior. –Ahí me queda claro el propósito de Giovanni.

-Es muy buena idea- digo yo.

-Si, pero la niña necesitara educación paternal. –Me quedo en silencio, creo que ya se lo que dira. Sabe que siempre he querido tener una hija. –Te harías cargo de ella, Jason ? – dice con una sonrisa. No lo pienso ni un instante.

-Será un placer, señor –digo –Tomare el material genético de la casa del profesor esta tarde. –Digo yo.

-Excelente, pues esta decidido- me responde. Me quedo asimilando la idea de tener una hija, tener una familia, por unos diez minutos. Luego me interrumpe el inconfundible grito de una mujer fuera del despacho, seguido por unos disparos. Giovanni saca una pistola de debajo del escritorio. Yo desenfundo la mía, pero unos instantes después oigo el sonido de un helicóptero a mis espaldas y de vidrios quebrándose y luego siento el dolor de una bala alojándose en mi pierna.

Caigo al suelo y el atacante entra por la ventana patea mi arma a un lado mientras apunta a Giovanni. Entra un segundo atacante al que logro ver con claridad a pesar del dolor. Esta de negro en su mayoría y plateado en los costados. Tiene un casco negro y una G amarilla en el brazo. Es el equipo Galaxia. Por la puerta del despacho entra un hombre de pelo azulado, chaqueta gris y negro y pantalones del mismo color. También tiene una G amarilla pero en el pecho.

-Valla, Giovanni. –Dice Cyrus –Nos encontramos de nuevo-

Continuara…

Bueno aquí va el sexto capitulo, y valla que me salió bien, a mi parecer. Tuve que meterme varias veces a Wikidex para tener en cuenta los personajes, trajes y todo eso, aunque modernice un poco el del equipo galaxia, ya que encontraba un poco anticuados sus trajes XD. Por cierto madam Boss SI es la madre de Giovanni, de hecho me lo acabo de enterar. Y por si no vieron las siguientes temporadas de pokemon, El equipo galaxia es el de Sinnoh, pero no se le ve una gran rivalidad con los rocket aunque aquí si. Y eso de Amber… Esta todo en el origen de Mewtwo, creo que esta en YouTube. Lamento de repente demorarme tan poco con mis episodios y de repente tanto, es que ya saben, cuando la inspiración llega, llega. Y hoy me llego n_n! Bueno nos leemos pronto.

Joseto1945


	7. Chapter 7

"_**Revelaciones"**_

_**22 de Septiembre, 13:57:02**_

_**Comando Red "Rojo" Ketchum**_

_**Omega Knife - Desconectado**_

_**Lugar desconocido**_

Llevábamos 3 horas volando. No se a donde demonios me llevaban pero algo si sabia. No era un buen lugar para mi o para Misty y pikachu, ya que también lo tomaron a él. Solo puedo recordar los momentos antes que me golpearan con un fusil en la nuca:

_Flashback_

"-_Hola, Red" - dice la persona que se oculta en las sombras junto con Misty. "–Supongo que tu misión no fue muy bien que digamos."_

"_¿Quien demonios eres?"_

"_Oh claro, como destruyo todo sin presentarme. Total habría sido mucho mas educado venir y decirles "Hola, ¿Cómo están? Que lastima que estén bien pues los vamos a atacar en 10 minutos" –Dicho esto se acercó de entre las sombras con Misty con un cuchillo en la garganta –Lamento no haber dicho eso, pero no era parte del plan…"_

_Me fijo en sus rasgos: Tez morena como la mía, cabello café alborotado. No podía ser. Según sabia era rival de Ash pero no crei que fuera taaaaaan rival…_

_-¿Tu… tu eres Gary? ¿Gary Oak? –El esboza una sonrisa burlona. Definitivamente no me cae bien este tipo. En los informes decía que rea engreído y orgulloso. Bueno, 9 me aposto que los informes muchas veces se equivocaban, que siempre lo exageraban todo. Si salgo de aquí, me debe $100._

_Para mi sorpresa, el muy patán rio. Debería aumentar la apuesta._

_-Gary? ¿Ese patán?- Si claro… Esperen. No es Gary? Si no es Gary tengo 2 realidades: 1: Perdí 100 dólares y 2: Esto puede salir mucho peor (N/A: Porque? Pues mientras mas conozcas a tu enemigo, mas fácil es derrotarlo. Que de repente esos enemigos hayan sido amigos ya no es mi culpa XD)_

_-Entonces no eres Gary. –digo_

_-No, Red. No soy Gary. Soy nada más que tu némesis, tu rival, pero tu camarada en los juegos. Yo soy tu mejor amigo y a la vez tu peor enemigo. No Red, yo no soy Gary. Soy Green._

_Luego de eso sentí el impacto de un fusil en mi nuca y todo quedo negro._

_Fin de Flashback_

Las preguntas empiezan a arremolinarse en mi Cabeza. ¿Green? ¿Quien será? ¿Qué quiso decir con que era mi némesis? ¿A que juegos se refería? Todas estas preguntas me sobrepasaban cuando me fijo en donde estoy: Estoy en una habitación sin puertas ni ventanas, solo un pequeño ducto de ventilación por el que no pasaría ni pikachu. Me fijo que hay una tele encendida en un costado de la habitación me acerco a ella y veo.

"_Anoche, dos grandes explosiones destruyeron por completo dos gimnasios de la región Kanto. La primera explosión se produjo en el gimnasio celeste a las 23:07 y otra explosión a las 24:06 en el gimnasio de ciudad Verde. La policía nos comunica que no hay supervivientes ni humanos ni pokemon, por lo cual, el atentado es mucho mas grave de lo que se esperaba ya que el asesinato de pokemon es uno de los peores delitos que puede haber justo debajo del homicidio (N/A: Homicidio es solo para humanos). Esperen un momento… acabo de recibir informes de que se detuvo a un entrenador pokemon llamado Ash Ketchum como sospechoso ya que se le vio con Misty, la líder celeste, horas antes del atentado. Mas tarde continuaremos transmitiendo información sobre…." _Tomo el control que esta a un lado y apago la televisión. Maldición, no solo nos condene a Misty y a mi sino que también a Ash. No me imagino como estará de furioso en este momento.

Me siento en la cama cuando una de las paredes se abre hacia arriba convirtiéndose en una puerta. Por ella entra la persona que menos deseo ver en este momento, Misty. Apenas entra se abalanzo sobre mi y me da una gran cachetada. Ella iba por la segunda pero le paro la mano con la mía y le sujeto la muñeca con fuerza. Hora de ser un profesional. Nadie me golpea de esa manera y sale invicta _nadie._

-Que demonios te sucede Misty!- digo yo como si no conociera la razón, pero estoy realmente enfadado por la cachetada.

-Que me sucede? Me sucede que eres un maldito bastardo hijo de puta-me grita

-A si? Pues por lo menos no soy una en mi vida común-le respondo de la misma manera

-Oh tu gran bastardo. No puedo creer que te besara! –grita ella

-Y yo no puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta de que no era el!-le digo -¿Creíste que el idiota de Ash se daría tan de repente sus sentimientos hacia ti? ¿Y que si se daba cuenta caería del cielo? Pues no. Eso no va a pasar! Quítatelo de la cabeza!

Seguimos peleando hasta que nos hartamos luego de unos pocos minutos de infinito desprecio decido que lo mejor será comenzar con el principio.

-Soy su hermano- digo

-Que? ¿De que hablas?- pregunta confundida

-Soy su gemelo- continuo –él no me recuerda, éramos demasiado pequeños

-Y que se supone que te paso-

Le cuento todo lo que se desde la batalla por Paleta hasta momentos antes de la misión. Saco los experimentos de clones del tema porque me parecen inapropiados. Entonces me doy cuenta de algo. _Clones_. Será posible que Ash no sea mi hermano gemelo propiamente tal? Entonces Green… oh dios, ahora veo lo que me pasa yo no soy hermano de Ash. Green tampoco esta relacionado de útero con Gary. El y yo somos némesis, somos _Clones._

-Red? Estas bien? Te paralizaste un segundo – me dice

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-No soy su hermano- digo al fin 

-QUE! –grita Misty levantándose. Me levanto yo también

-No soy su hermano, soy su clon. Me acabo de dar cuenta.-digo. Ella me va a decir algo pero oímos unos aplausos desde la puerta vemos, y ahí esta Green, aplaudiendo con su típica sonrisa.

-Bravo, Red. Hasta que lo averiguaste. Ven conmigo tengo algo que decirte.

Salimos y llegamos a un puente. Si, a un puente…. De un barco (jajajajajajajajaja ¬¬)

-Quiero saber que hago aquí.

-La verdad Red, yo también –me dice mas serio que nunca –solo me dieron la orden de encontrarme con estos tipos y custodiarte hasta que llegáramos al cuartel general. Ah, y que los trajera a los dos… a cualquier precio

Me ha dejado sorprendido, él tampoco sabe que hace aquí.

-Al cuartel general de que? –Digo yo

-Al cuartel general de "los juegos"-dice mientras un muchacho de pe…

Fin del prologo

Bueno después de criticas de mis amigos offline completamente fans de pokemon hasta tal punto de saberse cada uno de los pasos a seguir para tener al 100% el pokemon Fire Red, que por supuesto también están bastante metidos en el tema anime y algunos comentarios que recibí a mi email, he decidido que el pokeshipping no será lo primordial en esta historia, pero tranquilos prometí que hubiera pokeshipping en esta historia y lo habrá… Bueno no necesariamente en esta pues verán… me preguntaban si mesclaría mas CoD con pokemon y yo les dije que lo veía difícil… no quería convertirlo en un crossover completamente. Solo quería incluir algunas cosas de esta saga de juegos tan buena en pokemon. Bueno, vamos al punto. Decidí que Red no seria un narrador testigo sino que quería convertirlo en el protagonista de la historia. Aj, esto de las despedidas en los capítulos se me da fatal…. Bueno aquí van todas la características de la historia que no puedo expresar en palabras continuas:

El titulo de ahora será "Prologo: El surgimiento de Red"

Red será el protagonista

Este será el prologo para una historia muuuuuuucho mas larga que esta que tendrá mucho que ver con lo de "Los juegos"

No, la siguiente historia no se llamara "Los juegos"

No les diré el nombre así que no insistan

No pondré mucho shipping en la siguiente historia ya que se me da fatal…

Si, Green será un protagonista muy importante en la segunda historia

Red y Green SI están basados en las versiones del manga de Ash y Gary solo que mucho más violentos. (Petición de mis amigos)

Y respondiendo la pregunta de otro amigo (bastante idiota su pregunta la verdad pero me hiso reír) NO HABRA UN YAOI ENTRE GREEN Y RED O RED Y Ash ASÍ QUE QUIEN PIENSE EN ESO PUEDE SACARSELO DE LA CABEZA!

Bueno eso son todos los avisos, lamento que Ash no apareciera en este fic mucho pero en el otro tendrá un rol mas importante y habrá mas relación AAML, lo juro.

No hagan caso a los títulos de los capítulos que de repente fallo (como traición y en boca del lobo XD)

NO TENGO AUN NINGUNA IDEA DE SI SALVAR A JASON DEL DISPARO O NO. ME COMPLICA MUCHO EL TEMA DE DOBLE PUNTO DE VISTA CREO QUE LO INCLUIRE COMO CAPITULO ESPECIAL DE PERSONAJE ALTERNO Y NADA MAS (COMO "TURBULANCE" EN EL MW3)

Me despido esperando subir pronto la continuación.

Joseto1945


End file.
